Mae Govannan Severus Snape
by ElfFlame
Summary: Snape is required to attend a masquerade in a costume that Dumbledore chose for him.


So, I realized Monday that today would be Frodo and Bilbo's birthday, and Foodie and I couldn't resist. So we each decided to write a fic. There had to be a character from HP in a LOTR costume, and we had to use at least one quote from the books. So this is what I came up with.

I own neither the Harry Potter universe, nor the Lord of the Rings universe.

Please RR!

**Mae Govannan Severus Snape**

Dumbledore had taken it into his head that the school should have a masquerade. Now, for Severus, this would have been an excellent chance to escape his usual duties. Unfortunately, the headmaster had decided to insist that all teachers be in attendance to encourage their students to attend. When Severus had tried to escape this fate by saying he could not find a costume, the headmaster's eyes had twinkled, and he had handed Severus a package.

So now Severus stood in his bedroom, hesitant to open the package. A shadow fell on his heart, though he was quite sure what he feared. He was sure that whatever was inside would be blindingly pink, or psychedelic, or even worse, Gryffindor red. He took a deep breath, and opened the package. Taking a peek inside, he could not help but feel relieved. On top was a long Evergreen velvet cloak trimmed in sable, with beautiful silver fastenings. Beneath that lay a dark pearl-grey robe in a rich linen, with emerald stitching and black trim.

He pulled this out and held it up against him so that he could see himself in the mirror. Not bad. He looked almost as though he could outshine Lucius Malfoy tonight. It was infrequent, but when the headmaster had good taste, it was great taste. He began unbuttoning his black everyday robes after placing the costume on the bed. Once the robe was open, he pulled it off, then looked back into the box to see if there was an under robe. There was. This was a pale silver silk, which felt almost lighter than air when he pulled it from the box. He pulled it on, then pulled the robe over it. He would have to do something about his hair, though. It would be ridiculous to have his usual greasy hairstyle with an outfit this regal.

He pulled the clothes back off, then went and took a quick shower. Once he had dried his hair, he returned to the bedroom and pulled on the clothes once more. There were still several items in the box. The first was a filigreed coronet, with strands of silver that came down to wrap in curls near his cheeks. He placed this on his head then returned to the box. Next was a pair of the softest grey suede boots he had ever felt. They were so soft he almost felt as though he did not need to wear socks. There was also a silver belt, which wrapped more around his hips than his waist, and last but not least, an odd package.

He opened the package after he finished fastening the cloak, and peered inside. Inside were two odd, flesh-coloured triangles. He stared at them for a moment before realizing that there was also a card inside. He pulled out the card and read:

_Severus,_

_As the Head of Slytherin, I thought it was only fitting that you dress as Elrond this evening. He too, was a powerful man in charge of many. The triangles you now hold in your hand, when pressed against the tips of your ears, will transform your ears into something like high-elf ears, to complete the costume. I look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight. I am sure you will look quite spectacular._

_ Dumbledore._

Severus sighed. He'd always known it was useless to argue with Dumbledore. He pressed the triangles to the tips of his ears as he reminded himself: do not meddle with the ideas of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. And after all, at least the old fool had been kind enough to give him a costume in Slytherin colours.

* * *

"A shadow fell on his heart, though he was quite sure what he feared." and "...do not meddle with the ideas of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger." both paraphrased from Fellowship of the Ring. 


End file.
